1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary carousel apparatus and system for use in a variety of applications and environments, and with particular use in the field of item storage and retrieval.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carousel-type devices are generally known in the art for storage of various items. In certain applications, the existing carousel-type devices may be motorized or automated. In such application, items are stored on one or more vertically arranged shelves, which are rotatable about a common axis by a drive mechanism. However, many existing carousel-type devices do not have the necessary characteristics and functionality to provide precise and accurate storage and retrieval of items. For example, conventional carousel-type devices are typically powered by AC motors and driven utilizing a chain- or belt-drive arrangement. This is based on the fact that they are generally accessed by humans, and the need for accurate positioning is not necessary. With the ever increasing use of robotics comes the need for a precision carousel having accurate and repeatable rotational movement.
Traditional carousel-type devices exhibit backlash in the drive mechanism due to the inherent “slop” in the components. In addition, the conventional carousel-type devices require an external framework to support the rotating assembly, which increases their complexity and cost. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved rotary carousel apparatus and system that provides enhanced precision and accuracy in the storage and retrieval of items.